Wife
by Kimika-Narazu
Summary: Eclipse has a secret, and Raenef goes missing, Everyone's favorite love struck demon lord shows up and romance blossoms for 4 people.
1. The Amazing Disappearing Raenef

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary if I did... all the world would probably be in disarray and I would be supreme ruler...bwahahahahahah!

Ch. 1 The Amazing disappearing Raenef

Eclipse and Raenef sat in the library practicing their studies. Eclipse

strode over to the bookshelf and took out a large book. "Alright Master

Raenef let's go over your lesson from yesterday. Now, when banishing an

object from this realm what is the incantation that must in recited? Eclipse

asked facing his young master. "Um...uh..." Raenef struggled to remember.

_It's as if the lesson went in one ear and out the other_. Eclipse sighed

deeply. "It's fine Master Raenef, we'll review, open your _Demon Lords Guide _

_to Spells, Runes and Incantations _to chapter 19 section 7 page IVMCLI."

Eclipse turned back to the bookcase. "Um... Eclipse..." "Yes Master Raenef?"

Eclipse said flipping through the leather bound book in his hand. "Am... am I

supposed to be glowing?" Raenef stuttered. "What?" Eclipse thought that

the demon Lord was trying to be funny. "Nonsense Master." he continued

with the book. The room lit up, and Eclipse whirled around. Sure enough

Raenef was glowing like a light bulb. "Master Raenef!" Eclipse ran around the

table, toward Raenef. "Eclipse! Help! I'm scared!" "It's-it's alright master

Raenef, probably just a spell." Eclipse said trying to reassure him, but was

as puzzled as the boy. Chris and Erutis burst into the library. "Raenef! You're

glowing!" Chris shouted in disbelief. "No shit Captain Obvious." Erutis yelled

rushing over to Eclipse and Raenef. Chris joined them and everyone stared

at the light bulb- uh I mean boy. "Master Raenef!"Eclipse lunged forward but

Raenef disappeared before he could catch him. The demon, the knight and

the cleric stood in the library, completely dumbfounded. As for Raenef , his

whereabouts were completely unknown to them. But for the curly haired

demon Lord floating outside the castle window, he knew perfectly well. "Oh,

this should be fun." Krayon said quietly to himself. The three friends of

Raenef' who stayed completely shocked in the castle, Raenef himself

however, was not in such a familiar place. He found himself in a huge white

room, completely alone. Or so he thought. "Eclipse! Erutis! Chris! Where are

you!" the young lords anguished cries echoed off the walls that seems to

extend forever in all directions. A single tear fell from his eye. "Raenef's eyes darted around the

unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" Raenef suddenly began to hear the sound of high heels clattering on

the floor. "Welcome!" Raenef turned around slowly to find a demoness walking towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimika: oh I love cliffies don't you!

takes a handful of popcorn and throws in mouth.>

Krayon: As long as you put me in the story later on I do.

Kimika: Don't worry my demonic friend, you'll be in it later, so will everyone else!

Krayon: desultory like voice>

Joy.

Kimika: pours popcorn over his head and laughs maniacally as he tries to get it out of the curls.>

Kimika: with a huge smile>

Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next one'll be longer. Please read and review. Flames are accepted, but don't expect me to be nice to flamers. I just might sic my chipmunk battalion on ya.

Krayon: She's crazy enough to do it too.

Gets a glare from Kimika and sees hundreds of chipmunks lined up on lawn outside window.>

Krayon: eyes wide>

Shutting up now.

Kimika: Yeah probably best.


	2. All Around the World

Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own Demon Diary. I just love screwing around with the characters...a lot. Now turn on some elevator music and read

**Ch.2 All Around the World**

"Master Raenef! Don't fret my lord! We'll find you!" Eclipse shouted, as they searched the

entire castle and castle grounds for the demon lord. "Doesn't he realize that Raenef isn't here so he

can't hear him?" Chris whispered to Erutis as they searched. "I don't care, he can yell at the air as

long as he isn't shouting at us. But, you can't really blame him. He's just worried. I'm kind of worried

too, I mean who knows where Raenef is. He could be all alone right now, or he could be surrounded

by a pack of feral dogs. I mean he could be being flayed alive by a bunch of heathens as we speak."

Chris' eyes were wide as Erutis spoke. _I never noticed but, she can be really, really morbid. It's _

_scary...she scares me. _Erutis looked over at Chris and noticed the face he made. "What?" She asked,

not knowing why he was staring at her like that.

Meanwhile...

Raenef froze as the demoness walked toward him. She was 5'8" tall with long blue hair. Her

silver eyes peered out from behind her feathery bangs. Her high heeled shoes clacked against the

marble floor, and her long dress moved in a flowing motion with each step. She was dressed all in

white, matching the room they were standing in. The only bit of color on her was from her jewelry,

the gold earrings, necklace, and bracelets, that were barely visible beneath her long, long sleeves.

Gold bands were clasped at the tops of her arms, over the fabric. Her dress was slit up the side to just

above her knee. Raenef didn't move an inch from where he stood. "What is your name?" The woman

asked sweetly. "My name is Raenef." He answered calming down a bit. "Oh my! Lord Raenef the

Fifth! I had no idea you were arriving today. Well, you aren't more than 15 or 16 years old. You're

15 aren't you?" "Yes." Raenef answered softly, but then remembered one of his first lessons: _A demon _

_lord is not meant to be kind, sweet or soft spoken. Never speak nicely or softly, especially around _

_someone of lower status or stature. A strong voice is imperative for all great demon lords. A strong _

_voiced person demands respect -That is Rule #17. _Eclipse's voice echoed in Raenef's mind. "I mean...

yes." Raenef said standing up perfectly straight, and talking in his most powerful voice. The sudden

change made the woman laugh. "HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME VERMIN!"He shouted, only making

her laugh harder but she quickly regained her composure. "I'm sorry my lord...are you hungry?" She

asked kindly. He perked up instantly and nodded his head furiously. "Good I have lunch ready." And

Raenef followed her out of a door that he didn't even notice was there. "Oh, by the way my name is

Keaira."

Back with the search party...

Eclipse stood in the middle of the desert, Erutis and Chris walked up behind him, fighting to keep the

sand that was blowing, out of their eyes. Eclipse had brought Erutis and Chris with him to search for

Raenef, because he didn't trust them alone in the castle... He wanted it to be there when they got

back."It's no use. We'll never find him." Chris said slumping down in the sand . "Don't be so

pessimistic Chris." Erutis said brushing sand out of her hair. "**_I'm_ **pessimistic? You're the one that said

he could be being flayed by heathens!" "Enough." Eclipse said in a stern voice. "I have an idea." He

said, closing his eyes and frowning. "What is it?" Erutis asked her eyes flaming with hope. "This is a

last resort. I would not have even fathomed this thought if it were not for Master Raenef." He let out

a low sigh. _I know I am going to regret this._ "Follow me." He groaned. (Uh, I kind of... have no frickin

clue how they would get where they are headed so bear with me, kay?) Within minutes the group was

in the hallway, leading to a large room. Heavy pieces of cloth closed off the entrance. Eclipse pushed

them aside. "Ah, Eclipse. I new you were coming. What is it that you need?" The black haired scantily

clad demoness asked. "Meruhesae. I am looking for Master Raenef." "And you came here because you

think that I can help you?"She said shifting on her bed like thing. "You're a seer I know you can help."

Eclipse said. Erutis and Chris looked around. "Hey Chris?" Erutis nudged him in the side with her

elbow. "Yeah Erutis? What is it?" He asked looking at her. "I am having the weirdest case of deja vu."

She said. "Me too. We've been here before. I know it." "I know what you mean. Everything is so

familiar, even that demoness, Meruhesae." Erutis said. Chris' eyes went wide. "I remember when we

were here!" "Really? When?" "This was where Krayon sent us when we first met him! It was that

demon's dream we were in!" He said pointing at Meruhesae. "Oh shit! I think you're right. Oh no. This

was where Krayon first confessed his love to me." She said groaning. Chris looked at her strangely.

"Why do you remember that?" He asked. Erutis didn't answer, or even look at him. "By the way

Eclipse. I never did get my reward for the past two bits of guidance that I have given you." "This is no

time for games Meruhesae." Eclipse growled. "I can't." "What the hell do you mean you can't? Of

course you can! Just tell me where he is!" "I'm sorry Eclipse. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"That's it. I don't have time for this." Eclipse growled, and walked out. Erutis and Chris immediately

followed. "We'll find him on our own." Eclipse said as they re-embarked on their quest.

Eclipse dragged Chris and Erutis all around the world. Every town they went to, Eclipse would

either burn it down, pillage, or pillage and burn, to get information about Raenef. They had been

searching for a little over a week since they re-embarked on their journey, yet had come up with no

clues as to where Raenef was. And Meruhesae was really no help at all. Eclipse sat down on a large

rock while a newly visited town sat behind him, engulfed in flames. "Don't worry Eclipse, I'm sure we'll

find Raenef. I mean this isn't the first time he's disappeared, and we found him those other times."

Chris attempted to reassure the raven haired demon. "But this time is different. Those times master

Raenef left at his own accord, he did not disappear in a flash of light." Erutis sat down on the ground

next to him. "I'm not so sure it'll be easy Chris. It could take along time." "Now, now my love, don't

be so pessimistic." A voice sounded from above their heads. No it wasn't god. It was someone much

less...wanted. Like an ex-boyfriend that stalks you so you hit him with your car, but he gets back up

so you hit him again, and again, but he just won't die, so you get annoyed and tranq him, then throw

him in a pit, but he shows up at your house the next day begging you to take him back so you hit him

over the head with a cast iron skillet, and take him out to the lake and weigh him down with cement

blocks so he'll stay down, and you think you've seen the last of him but he shows up at your school

the next week as lovey as ever as is if you never even tried to kill him or break up with him... What?

Not that it's ever happened to me.. It uh... happened to a friend, yeah right a _friend._ "Oh no, what

are you doing here!" Erutis said in an annoyed voice.

Kimika: Teehee. It's so funny. She "hates" you sooo much.

Krayon: glares at her

Kimika: What's the matter Mr. Demon Lord of Egae?

Krayon: Do you d- wait... what do you mean by "hate?"

Kimika: Oops. I've said too much. Please review. Thankies.


	3. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: do...do...da... da... da... di... oh... sorry, music playing in my mind. It sucks for me but... I do not own Demon Diary. Yeah I know sucks right.

**Ch. 3 Familiar Faces**

Last Time...

A voice sounded from above their heads, "Oh no what are you doing here?"

Erutis asked in an annoyed voice.

And on with the story!

"Oh my love, don't sound so disappointed." Krayon said "Heh. Why the

hell not. You're here, now this day can't possibly get any worse." Erutis said

leaning her chin on her knee. "With that tone you'll never get your dearest

Master Raenef back." Krayon said nonchalantly. "You jerk you kidnaped

Raenef!" Erutis shouted. "Sweetheart I don't know what you're talking

about." Eclipse stood up and faced Krayon. "Lord Krayon, do you know

where Master Raenef is?" Eclipse asked, his voice filled with hope. "Maybe..."

Krayon said floating down and standing next to his fellow demon. "Please

Lord Krayon take us to him." Eclipse practically pleaded. (Very un-demon

like.) "Well, since my love wants to find him... I was on my way over to see

her anyway, why not take you with me." "See who?" Erutis asked. And with that said the four

disappeared.

When they reappeared they found themselves in a large white room,

the one Raenef had been in earlier. "Follow me." Krayon instructed walking

out of the room, wanting to find Raenef they followed him.

"Ahh! Hahahaha!" Raenef's laughter carried from the dining hall at the end

of the long corridor. "Master Raenef!" Eclipse ran toward where the voice

had come from, followed by Krayon, Erutis and Chris. They arrived in the

dining hall to find Raenef sitting at the end of a banquet table covered with

food. "Eclipse, Erutis, Chris!" Raenef jumped out of his seat at the sight of his tutor and

his friends. Erutis and Chris ran toward him, Erutis threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him.

Raenef ran over to Eclipse as soon as Erutis let go of him and hugged Eclipse around the middle.

"Master Raenef." Eclipse breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, a touching reunion. But not

the only one for tonight." Krayon presaged. "What are you talking about Kr-"

Erutis stopped talking when the demoness entered the room. Her blue hair

flowed over the shoulders of her now silver dress. Eclipse stared straight at

her as she walked in. Unable to form words. "Welcome. It's been a while

hasn't it Eclipse?" she asked walking over to them. For a minute the words

were caught in his throat. "She's beautiful, for a demon." Chris said. "I noticed that when

I came too." Raenef whispered. "She is very pretty." Erutis agreed. "It's

been 147 years 7 months, 2 weeks and three days Keaira." Eclipse finally

answered. "But who's counting huh." Keaira pointed out sarcastically.

"Eclipse you know her?" Raenef asked. "Yes Master Raenef." he answered.

"Is she your girlfriend?" "No Master Raenef..." Eclipse paused. _Here comes _

_the interesting part._ Krayon thought. "...she's my wife."

Kimika: Yuppers, Eclipse, married. Who'd a thunk it.

Eclipse: I would not get married... ever. Nor have I been.

Kimika: You're just waiting for the right chica to come along huggles Eclipse, and Kisses his cheek Like me for instance.

Chris: Get a room.

Krayon: They're in one. Chris and Krayon look at each other and leave before they see anything their eyes can't handle.

Kimika: Hah! Yeah right! I'm not **_that_** easy! Please review. Next chappie up soon.


	4. Wife

1Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary. I would like to believe that I did, but such a delusion would make me go crazier than I already am.

**Ch. 4 Wife**

Raenef, Chris and Erutis stood in shock.

"Your wife! You were married!" Chris said finally breaking the silence. "Technically we're still

married." Keaira told him."It's interesting the things we find out about the people we trust." Krayon

said. Keaira turned toward him. "Lord Krayon, you didn't come all the way just to see this did you?

Wasn't there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked. "Ah, yes there is. If we

could talk in private." "Of course." She noticed the look on Chris, and Erutis' faces. "We should be

going Master Raenef." Eclipse said, trying to change the subject."Sorry Eclipse. You know that's not

possible. He came here for a reason, they're always sent here for a reason, and it's my job to find out

why and do what I am meant to." She turned back to Raenef and company. "Would you two like to

join Master Raenef for dinner. There is plenty of food." She asked sweetly. "Yeah!" They said, and the

three ran to the table, and began to practically inhale the food. Krayon left the room, and Keaira

began to follow, but stopped briefly at Eclipse. She placed her hand on his cheek, making him

shudder. She brought her face to his ear. "You can stay as long like." She whispered, making the hair

on the nape of his neck stand on end. She gently ran her slender fingers down his cheek and left the

room. Eclipse let out a low growl, and exited out of another doorway. He stood on the balcony, and

brought his hand down hard on the stone railing._ I should have known that Master Raenef would have _

_been brought here! Especially like he was. I've seen it countless times, but... I'd forgotten._ _He's too _

_young, he's not ready for this kind of rigorous training. They come here at the end of training... Not _

_the beginning, for completion, and ascending to the next level... but Master Raenef's training has _

_scarcely begun._ His temper flared, and he transported himself to the roof of the palace. It was late,

and the sky was dark. Eclipse let his cloak wave in the wind. He stared down at the village in the

valley below, and began to ponder. _I shouldn't be thinking like this. It's not her fault, besides Master _

_Raenef is unharmed_. _I mustn't allow myself to be taken over by my anger. I wonder what Keaira and _

_Lord Krayon are discussing..._

"Lord Krayon, are you finished?" Keaira asked when he stopped talking. "Yes."

"Alright... so that girl, in the dining hall... **_she_** is the one you are in love with?" "Yes, she is. Isn't she

perfect?" Krayon said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "The little red head... that is your true love?"

"Indeed. She is a magnificent angel. She's like the bright morning sun. Her voice is like a choir of a

thousand song birds." Erutis' yells broke through into the room, and the sound of glass against a wall

could be heard. Erutis was shrieking at Chris, but Krayon just seemed to talk over her. "...her mild

temper, her glowing emerald eyes that are like precious stones gathered from the finest places in

the world, her beauty radiates like the stars... she knows she loves me, but she likes to play hard

to get, but she really is perfect. Don't you think?" Keaira had zoned out as soon as Erutis started

yelling. "Keaira, I asked if you agreed." Krayon said folding his arms. Keaira snapped back to their

conversation . "Of course Lord Krayon, she's definitely something." Keaira said while in her mind she

thought.._. Are you insane! She's completely crazy, and she doesn't love you! Your just so infatuated _

_with her to realize! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! _"Lord Krayon, if- if you feel that strongly about her..." _a _

_girl who is over 2000 years younger than you... _" And if you truly love her... I wouldn't go around

stalking her. Or scaring her with creepy love notions. She's young, and she will come around in her

own time... even if- even if she doesn't feel that way now... in time I'm sure she will, and- and you

never know It could be a day from now, or a week, or maybe even a year. But you have to be patient.

Feelings don't just appear and disappear over night._" _Keaira said not looking at him, but gazing out

the window. She turned back to him._" _I'm going to go see what is going on out there, my lord. If you'll

excuse me." She stood up and walked out. Keaira stopped walking but didn't turn around. "You

deserve to be happy my lord. In all the years that I've known you, I have never seen you so... happy.

Which is strange to say, because you've never- never even contemplated love, so take this, and run

with it. I hope for your happiness that she does love you." And she continued to walk down the long

corridor, back toward the dining hall. Krayon stood up, curls bobbing. He pushed a golden lock out of

his face. _She's right... I'll just have to convince Erutis she is. _

Keaira peeked into the dining hall, and saw the three teenagers laughing and eating, she also

noticed a broken vase, and a few broken dishes. With a small smile she kept on walking, right past

the occupied room, and out through a pair of crystalline doors, onto a sloping terrace.Her pale skin

practically glowing in the light of the full moon. Eclipse crept up stealthily behind her. "Eclipse, how

nice of you to join me." Keaira said without turning around. "I never did figure out how you did that

Keaira." He said stopping in his tracks. "Call it intuition." She said_. "_Intuition. That's an interesting

choice of words. Sounds like something Meruhesae would say." Keaira scoffed at his words_. " _Do I

sense some animosity toward her?" Eclipse asked walking up and standing next to her. _"_ Animosity?

Why would you say that?... How is the she-devil anyway?" "I would think you would be kinder to her,

after all she is your sister." "She is a she-devil, first and foremost." A small smile played on Eclipse's

lips as she said these words. _She was always trying to steal him from me. Probably still is. Evil _

_little..._"So Eclipse. Demon lord Raenef the fifth? Such a young boy. I wonder why he was sent to me

now." "As do I. You don't know something that your not telling me... Do you?" Eclipse asked

turning his head toward her. "About Master Raenef? No." "Are you sure?" "Eclipse I hope you aren't

accusing me of lying." Keaira said facing him with her hands on her hips. "Of course not Keaira. After

all, you can't lie. Unless... there is something else you aren't telling me?" "No. Now stop with the

questions. I hate questions." She said with a scowl, she then turned and walked back inside. Eclipse

stood on the terrace for a moment more. "Wait... what do you mean about Master Raenef? Is there

something else, about someone that you aren't telling me?" He asked following her into the palace.

"Yes. Shit. My lips are sealed Eclipse." She said as she walked. Eclipse lagged a few feet behind her,

until a ray of moonlight shined off of a small golden object. "I see that you are still wearing the

wedding ring that I gave you." Eclipse said, stopping. Keaira froze. She turned around, and ran her

hand through her long blue hair. "Yes Eclipse, I still wear it. Does that bother you?" She asked in a

provocative voice. He approached her, and stood less than one foot in front of her. "Why would it

bother me?" He asked tilting his head slightly. She inched closer to him, until there was only a few

inches of space between them. "You tell me." She whispered. A small shiver coursed through Eclipse's

body. Raenef, Chris and Erutis came speeding down the hallway, stopping as they approached the two

demons. "Hi Eclipse!... What were you two talking about?" Raenef asked innocently. "Nothing of dyer

importance... hmm. I didn't realize how late it was. I think you all should be getting to bed now. I'll

show you to your rooms, shall we?" She asked leading the way up a staircase to another long hallway.

"Alright. I made it so your bedrooms were close together. Each one has a balcony, a closet, and a

bathroom, so enjoy. Pick anyone along this hallway and the next that you like." She said, and left

them to find which rooms they wanted. She walked back downstairs to Eclipse. "Shall I show you your

room Eclipse?" Keaira asked sweetly. Without another word Eclipse followed her. Unbeknownst to

them Raenef, Erutis and Chris had been watching them over the side of the stairs. "We so need to get

them together." Erutis said. And Raenef and Chris agreed.

Krayon: My love is plotting something sinister?

Kimika: I wouldn't say sinister...more like... ok so I can't think of another word.

Krayon: This should be interesting...

Kimika: Indeed. Thankies for reading... I so hope Eclipse doesn't kill me. Please review!


End file.
